Talk:Season 10/@comment-4999473-20160901141330
These characters should return/appear and these things should happen in this season: RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Dimitri, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Lalita Gupta, Professor Proton, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy, Ramona Nowitzki, Kathy O’Brian, Cinnamon, Alice, Sebastian, Louie/Louise, Joyce Kim, Elizabeth Plimpton APPEAR *Leonard's brother Michael, Leonard's sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother George Jr., Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father George Sr. and maternal grandfather Pop-Pop (in a flashback/flashbacks since they died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings, her nephews/nieces and siblings-in-law, Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife, Leslie's sister (if possible), Leslie's sister's spouse (if possible) HAPPEN *Leslie is re-promoted to main cast, Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart and Leslie and Alex are semi-regulars like Stuart and Claire becomes a main character, making it a total of 12, also counting the main 7 *Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and if possible, Emily, Alex, Claire and Leslie (whoever is available) meet Leonard’s father *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Beverly is angrily reprimanded *Beverly is banned from hanging out alone with Penny, Bernadette and Amy forever *Leonard accompanies Penny, Bernadette and Amy on their next Girls' Night *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s parents, Leslie's parents, Alex's parents and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time *More mentions and appearances of both main and recurring characters' families *Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Emily, Claire, Leslie and Alex stand up to Leonard's mother and angrily berate her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of them, but mostly of Bernadette and Emily, due to their darker and scary sides *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls *Priya returns to Los Angeles to live there because she gets a job there and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny *Amy, Stuart, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister and half-brother through her father and a stepbrother and stepsister through her stepmother, Stuart, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers & maybe Emily and Claire can be revealed to be half-sisters; Emily and Claire each have one brother and one sister and the Sweeney kids and Claire and her 2 siblings are half-siblings) *The main characters have discussions of their families and family lives *The rest of the gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, and if possible, Emily, Claire, Alex and Leslie) meet Howard's half-brother Josh. *Bernadette and if possible Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Bernadette and Sheldon's mother form a very close friendship *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Howard, Bernadette and Raj, as well as if possible Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Claire and Alex meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother properly meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny becomes pregnant sometime after Howard and Bernadette's baby is born, then later Amy becomes pregnant *Penny's parents like Leonard better than they like Sheldon *Howard's father returns and he meets all of his son's friends and they reconcile *Howard and the rest of the gang meet Howard's stepmother (Josh's mother) *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard and they spend their time with Sheldon, Howard and Raj while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports and going to the gym *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *Baby shower for Bernadette *Get-together with Penny and Leonard's families *The whole gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Alex and Claire (if possible)) goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, Rio de Janeiro, Lima, Nova Scotia, somewhere) *Sheldon and Amy become engaged, then get married *All main characters get engaged, then married *Sheldon stops having problems with weeping women and is able to comfort them, especially Amy, when she cries *Sheldon is severely punished by Leonard for ruining paintball with Penny in Season 2 *Dr. Gallo writes a book about relationships, a much better one than Beverly's high-achieving couples book, and writes about Leonard and Penny's relationship as well as Leonard and Howard's Girlfriend Pact which is a brilliant way to try and get a girlfriend which two guys could do and a Boyfriend Pact between two ladies would be a brilliant way to try and get a boyfriend and this greatly exceeds Beverly's book, and makes Leonard and Penny's relationship and Howard and Raj's Girlfriend Pact become both acclaimed and world-renowned. *Sheldon stops having problems with weeping women and is able to comfort Amy when she cries *Leonard embarrasses his mother in public in retaliation for what she did at the science fair, with help from Dr. Gallo, Mary, Penny, Bernadette and Amy and later at his birthday party gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary and an unbelievable wild argument between the two *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy in Apartment 4B (Like in "The Line Substitution Solution" (S9E23)) and Amy and Bernadette enjoy this experience better than they did with Beverly (in the same mentioned episode) *From this season, when family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Raj eventually decides if he wants to be with either Emily or Claire and this happens: Emily reveals herself as openly lesbian and so does and they start a relationship and Raj begins a relationship with Claire *Friendly moments of a new friendly relationship between Sheldon and Leslie *Sheldon and Amy have sex again and start having it more often *Dr. Gallo becomes a family friend and a very close friend to Leonard and Penny *Episodes with flashbacks with children playing the main characters in their childhood *If Penny is to get a new job, maybe she can do bartending and screenwriting with Claire since they are equivalents due to Claire's jobs since Penny is a former waitress and has tried to be an actress and even wrote a screenplay (Mentioned in the 'Pilot'). But it'd be a better idea if she also continues to be a pharmaceutical sales rep because there she makes a huge amount of money, and she can do all three jobs at different times. Or she can just continue doing pharmaceutical sales and also start doing screenwriting with Claire randomly. *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette and starts a close brother-sister relationship with Amy and Leonard bonds with them and we see much more loving moments between Leonard and Bernadette and much less bad moments between them *Leonard and Amy become closer friends and form a strong bond because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj: **They both have Ph.D.'s **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University